You always do
by deadlybeautiful
Summary: In which: The Flock goes to prom, a talking dog is smug, Max is wearing a dress, and Nudge is left speechless -for a few seconds anyway. Faxness fluff


**A cute idea I had.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But, damn, do I wish I had wings.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Prom? The idea disgusted her. Wearing a dress? She felt exposed, like she couldn't move; like she couldn't fight. Dancing? Max didn't know how.

So you're probably wondering how a girl like Maximum Ride -a girl who would much rather fight off Flyboys than go to prom- was wearing a dress. A long, backless dress.

Honestly, even she was a little confused, though she did suspect that Angel had something to do with it. And, if that was the case, she would have a long, hard conversation with the little mind controlling mutant bird-kid later.

For now, she was too busy looking in the mirror. Max was just surprised, shocked really, because she actually looked kinda like a girl; for what seemed like the first time in her life. She kinda, sorta felt like one too. Max was still debating weather she like that feeling.

"Max you look so pretty." Angel smiled up at her from were she was standing in a frilly pink dress. Max looked down at the girl and smiled.

"Thanks sweetie. But you look far prettier than me."

"Nope." Angel shook her head back and forth, and then looked at Nudge for backup. Nudge turned her gaze to Max and her mouth popped open, speechless.

But it was Nudge, so the speechlessness went away quickly. "OMG! Max you look so, so, so pretty! Your dress matches your wings and you look like a supermodel. Like you could be on the cover of one of those fashion magazines. I'm _so _jealous! You look so beautiful that all the boys are going to drool. Angel is right, you look so good-"

"Enough Nudge." Max said patting the talkative girl's arm with a small smile on her lips.

"Sorry." Nudge whispered, a shy smile painted on her features.

_Fang is going to be staring at her all night. _Angel sent the thought to Nudge, who quickly nodded in agreement. Nudge was bouncing she was so excited, a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she though of Max and Fang dancing together.

_They're just __**so**__ perfect for each other! _Nudge thought to Angel. Angel nodded discreetly under Max's suspicious gaze, after all, Nudge wouldn't nod for nothing.

"Hey Total, come here." Angel called. The black dog trotted in, dressed in a little black tux.

"This outfit is ridiculous." he huffed, annoyed.

"You look adorable." Angel complemented him, crouching down in front of him to straighten his little red tie.

"You look very nice, Total." Max complimented the little dog.

This about when Total glanced up at Max and let out a long, low whistle. Max blushed.

"The guys will never believe this!" the dog replied cheekily before retreating out of the door and down the hall.

Max sighed. "Should we get this thing over with guys?" she asked with an expression on her face that said that she would rather not.

"Yep!" Angel and Nudge cheered in unison grabbing onto Max's wrists and dragging her out of the room. Max stumbled, because she was wearing heels -granted they weren't very tall, but still. Whoever made heels could be attacked by a rabid pack of Erasers -too bad they're 'retired'- for all Max cared.

They headed down the hallway and towards the living room where the guys are waiting.

Mouths drop and Gazzy rubs his eyes as he describes what Max looks like to Iggy, but the blind boy just shakes his head, as if he doesn't believe it. Total is smug as he looks at Fang who is _staring_ at Max. He doesn't even try to hid it.

But Max -oblivious to his attention as always- doesn't notice. She was too busy straightening Gazzy's tie and blushing at Total's comments about how she could actually pass for a girl.

-

When they actually get to the 'prom' the gym of the Lerner School for Gifted Children was decorated with crepe paper and metallic streamers. Though, Fang probably wouldn't have been able to tell you what it looked like, he was too busy staring at Max. In fact, he hasn't stopped staring at her since she came out of her room at the house.

All the other kids that attend the school -which are few and far between, all mutants- are already there and dancing to the fast music. Nudge grabs Iggy's arm and pulls him out on the dance floor and Angel does the same thing with Gazzy. Max is grateful for her chance to go and sit down by the punch bowl. Fang followed her silently and leaned up against the wall, fading out of visibility.

There was no denying that Max looked gorgeous in the backless cream dress that showed off her wings. Fang couldn't keep his eyes off her.

So when the first slow dance starts he tugs on her elbow. She yelps, surprised and he can't help but smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" she huffs in that enduring way and he feels his heart give a tiny squeeze.

"Come on." he tugs on her elbow again and pulls her across the floor, taking his eyes off her for the first time. Halfway to the dance floor she realizes what he's doing.

"What do you think you're doing, Fang?" she tries pulling away but he dutifully ignores her pathetic tries. He knew that if she really didn't want to dance with him that she could easily break free, she is _the_ Maximum Ride after all. But, hearing the sound of his name coming out of her sends a little thrill though him, not that he'd tell her that, she is Max after all.

"I'm going to dance with you." he said simply. They're on the dance floor now and he turns around to face her, only to see her stumble in her heels right toward him. He catches her around the waist easily and when she looks up at him, they're closer than he intended. Max freezes and Fang waits for her to fly off, but she doesn't. She just stands there, like a deer in the headlights because this is the first time all night that she realizes he wearing a white shirt under his black suite. He left the collar open, no tie and she notices how striking his olive skin of his throat is against his white shirt.

_He should were white more often, _she thinks.

They're close, close enough for a kiss, a fact Fang takes full advantage of. It's just a brief kiss but it sends her heart hammering into her chest just like the last two times. Brilliant.

He pulls back and says in a very low voice that makes her knees quake, "Do you wanna dance?"

She straightens up and swallows the lump that's quickly forming in her throat and he takes that as a yes.

They spin and dance, even though they both really don't know how, it becomes natural. He has one of his hands on her lower back and the other against the bare skin of her back. She shivers at the contact. Fang hopes that this time, she won't fly away. "You look beautiful. You always do."

Max blushes and realizes, maybe prom isn't so bad after all.


End file.
